


Walls

by 69_wonderland



Category: aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_wonderland/pseuds/69_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren helps Levi take his walls down. But once their down, there's nothing left to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

Everyone knew of the three great walls that surrounded the different cities and towns, the ones that provided protection from the man eating beasts outside the outer wall. Everyone knew of these walls, some even worshipped them, and some thought that they should be destroyed.

There was one wall that no one knew about, it's bricks were stacked high to protect the single resident that dwelled inside to wollow in the emotions that this particular resident refused to show. A single heart was caged inside, refusing to be seen, even after his friends were brutally slaughtered, after the world came crashing down on his shoulders. From living a possible simple life to one of titles and responsibility, for the lives of thousands. He hid himself away, welcoming darkness to his insides and shuting out all possible light and anything good. He refused to let anyone come near in fear that they would hurt him. He made himself cold so no one would try. 

But someone knew. They knew the stuggles that this person had to endure. Refusing to deal with his own struggles, Eren Jeager watched from afar, his heart breaking as he watched him. Sometimes the man in question would slip, he would become angry or just too quiet, but everyone thought that that was just how the man worked on the inside. But Eren knew, Eren knew it was because he was trying to mask the feelings that were trying to bubble up to the surface. Hit something or notice a small mistake and replace the feeling with anger and he was fine again.

Eren Jeager had come to the conclusion that this is what fueled his OCD tendencies. When the feelings returned, and they would return, they always do, he would find a poor unfortunate soul to punish and make them clean till skin would blister.

Levi.

Levi was hurting inside and eventually he was going to break, we all do, and Eren would be there to pick up the pieces for when he eventually did.But Eren didn't mind, he was waiting, watching, and observing. Sometimes Eren tried to silently tell Levi that he was there for him. His eyes would stray to long, fingers would prance against delicate stone like skin, bodies would press against one another when unnecessary. 

Eren loved him, loved his brokeness, loved his harsh words, but only to hear that voice. Loved just to be yelled at by the short man. 

Inside Levi knew, he knew about Eren's feelings for him. Oh how he wished he could return them. There was something inside Eren that he understood and excepted. The will to survive. Not live, but to just get through it and then try to live after. Levi found Eren fascinating, the young Jeager child was always on his mind. Lurking in the shadows. And when Eren was in his presence, he would notice the stares, the fingers dancing on the white flesh of his wrist, how Eren would try to sneek by him in tight spaces just to press himself against the short man. 

And Levi must agree that a part of him wants Eren, has always wanted Eren. But they all leave in the end, don't they? Apart of Levi refused to believe that humanity's last hope would die so easily, but even the strongest fall.

Even after they would come back from expeditions, and Eren was still alive, Levi could not bring himself to let in to his desires. Because next time, they might not be so lucky. But Eren still showered the short man with his love and affection. And Levi was grateful, he could never repay Eren, but he was grateful. 

It wasn't until they finally killed the titans that things were getting worse for Levi. Everyone who he ever cared about were still living but that doesn't mean their the same anymore. Erwin can't talk to anyone, Hangi had a mental breakdown and blew up her lab, Armin was stationed outside the walls for investigation but Eren nor Mikasa have spoken to him since. Everyone has changed, some for the better and some for the worst.

But on one fateful night, while Levi was cleaning his small house close to HQ a knock or more of a slam radiated throughout the house. When he opened the door he was instantly attacked by Eren's lips on his lips. The taste of his lips sent Levi over the edge of no return but thats okay, like he would want to come back anyway. Everything he'd ever wanted was right here kissing him.

Eren.

That night the only thing either one cared about was the others pleasure. Levi felt ecstasy when Eren was on top of him, their chests touching with every gasp for breath, Even when Eren finished inside Levi, he didnt care about the mess, he finally felt free, he could finally live, and he could with Eren. He was washed with Eren's scent, his shoulders being marked with Eren's mark, his insides coated with his essence. Finally they live their happily ever after.

And they did. They were in love, Eren opening Levi up and finding out things about him that he had kept inside. On those days Eren would hold Levi has he would let out those emotions. The anger, the sadness, the betrayal. He let Eren witness this and only Eren. He was the only one who would ever understand how that pressure affected him. Eren having bin pressured with the same amount of responsibility. 

Days went on and things were seeming like they were finally going to be okay. But then two soldiers came to their door to arrest Eren. Fear filled Levi as he questioned their actions.

Eren was to be executed. 

It was happening again. Something that Levi loved was being taken away from him again. He thought things were going to be better, things were finally going to look up for him. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?

Eren was kept in a basement cell once again, and stayed down there for three days. On the night before his execution, Levi broke in to the jail cell just so he could lie down with Eren one last time. And Levi cried as he and Eren made love for the last time. He told Eren to rake his nails down his chest, his back, to bight his shoulders until blood shed. Just so he would feel eren for a little longer. He let out a broken cry when he finished, and he sobbed into Eren's chest as Eren stroked his hair telling him everything would be okay, that everything would be fine. But Levi knew, he knew that he was going to be alone again, left with nothing but distant memories that would soon fade away.

The next day Levi stood beside Erwin and Jean, the new commander, and watched as they brought Eren out of the dungeon to the middle of the field. Eren found Levi's eyes and stared at him the whole time. And then Levi stopped caring, he broke down in sobs and fell to his knees and just stared at the only man who ever taught him how to feel. 

And as Eren was chained to the metal pole before the crowd, he never stopped looking at Levi. As they cocked the gun and started saying he was a hero and would always be remembered as such, they asked him for his last words. 

"I love you Levi." A tear streaked down Eren's smiling cheek.

Before Levi could even begin to say it back, the gun went off and he stared in shock at the slumped over body of Eren Jeager infront of him. His hands shaking as he slowly stood and walked over to the bleeding man, fell to his knees and wrapped his arms lovingly around the younger man and stroked his hair whispering that everything was going to be okay and that everything was going to be fine. But Levi knew deep inside that Eren was gone and he was never going to hear his voice, to feel his hands, to see his eyes stare in to him and know just how he was feeling, not again, and never again.

And he sat there, cradling Eren to his chest and kept telling him everything was going to be okay. Even after everyone had gone, after some tried to get him to get up, but he wouldn't leave Eren, not like this. Levi thought of all the beautiful moments he had with Eren, the times he should have cherished more when Eren was there to share them with him. He kissed his face and stroked his hair and held his hand.

Levi reach a hand up to his shoulder and winced when his fingers made contact with the sore flech that had bin bitten roughly open. He hung his head and watched as his tears fell on to Eren's face. He thought of the love they had, the secret kisses, the subtle touches. And they were gone. He was 

And now Levi was to. He wasn't a man anymore. He was a hollow shell, his soul and heart left when Eren did. He fought with Eren, he fought for Eren. And he was taken away so easily, so quickly, like he was never there.

The last of Levi's wall came down, there was nothing left to hide, nothing left to protect, no one to live for. The wall went down with Eren. Levi stared at Eren's beautiful face and he broke.

Levi shattered, and Eren wasn't there to pick him up. Not now, not later, not ever again.


End file.
